1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an input display apparatus, an input display method, and a recording medium storing a computer program, for accepting input of a character and displaying the character.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, an LCD monitor has been enlarged. Therefore, a touch-panel technique is added to the LCD monitor, and the LCD monitor becomes available as a so-called electronic blackboard.
When the LCD monitor is used as the electronic blackboard, since a user often stands before a large-sized monitor and touches a touch panel using a fingertip or a pen, it is difficult to use a keyboard together. Therefore, a method for drawing a character, a graphic, etc. is generally used, the method being performed by drawing dots at sites touched with a fingertip or a pen on the touch panel, or detecting existence of a touch operation repeatedly at a predetermined time interval, and connecting a plurality of contact coordinates acquired in this manner to lines.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-295884 discloses a so-called voice input mode conversion system allowing for character input leaving both hands free, in which a command is also executed with a voice and an computer interface is operated with a voice only without operating mechanical input means, such as a keyboard, etc.